Drifting Away
by HLD503
Summary: How do you survive in a world, that you don't want to live in anymore?


(Kristina's POV)

I put the letter that I've written inside of my purse, and set it at the edge of the pier. I take a look at the cold water, and without a second thought I walk forward plunging my body into the cold abyss. I fight my body's urge to swim up for air, as the water fills my mouth and nose. The burning sensation is painful, but I know that it will eventually fade away. It feels like I've been drowning for hours, but I know that it's probably only been minutes... when everything goes black, and my body limp.

(Julian's POV )

I'm running late to meet up with Ava, so I decide to cut through the pier. Despite the fact that I'm running late I can't help, but stop when I see what looks like a purse from the corner of my eye. It's late at night with only street lights providing a source of light, so it is possible that my eyes are playing tricks on me, but nevertheless I go to check it out. As it turns out my eyes did not deceive me, and it is a purse. I look around to see if anyone is nearby, and there isn't a sole around. That's when I realize that the owner of the purse must have fallen into the water. I look down into the water, but it's too dark to see anything. I quickly fumble to get my phone from my pocket, and turn on the flash light. As it shines down onto the water I finally see the form of a girl bobbing face down in the water. Without any thought I toss my phone onto the pier, and drive into the water. It take me a few moments to get her out of the water, and back on the pier. As the street light shines down illuminating her face I realize exactly who it is... my ex step daughter/ bartender Kristina. I shake off my shock, and start CPR. "Julian?" I hear my sister's voice, as I start the 6th round of compressions. "What happened?" She shrieks as she runs to my side.

"I found Kristina in the water on my way to meet up with you." I lower my ear down to her chest once again, and listen to her heart, which I no longer hear beating.

"Call 911!" I yell at Ava.

I continue to do round after round of CPR, and it feels like an eternity before I hear the sirens of an ambulance. The paramedics immediately take over, and load her into one of the ambulances. They load me up in the other one after I grab my phone. Where I immediately call Alexis so I can tell her about Kristina, but she doesn't answer. I take a deep breath, and look in my buisness contacts. With one last sigh I dial Sonny's number.

(Sonny's POV)

"When is Kristina supposed to get here?" I ask Alexis. Today's Kristina's birthday so we're throwing her a little surprise birthday party. (Myself, Mike, Carly, Jocelyn, Avery, Michael, Jason, Sam, Alexis and Molly)

"I sent her a message to meet me here." Molly said referring to the lake house. "Maybe she didn't get my message?" She said almost to herself. "I'll call her." I say. Everyone in the room quiets down as I get my phone out. But before I hit call, an incoming call comes in. Julian's name pops up, andI can't help but roll my eyes. "What do you want?!" I snap. His breathing is laboured.

"Sonny it's Kristina!?" The only reason Julian would call me is if something had happened. "What about Kristina?" My voice instantly full of fear. Which didn't go unnoticed by everyone in the room "I found her...I-I found her floating face first in the harbor. " My stomach drops. "Is she still alive?" I choke out through a sob, as I look at Alexis who looks just as terrified as I feel. "They were trying to get her heart beating again when they loaded her into the ambulance. " He takes a shaky breath. "I don't know how long she was in the water... you might want to get to the hospital." Tears are freely rolling down my face now. "We'll g- go right now... and thanks for calling me." I don't wait for a response before I hang up the phone. Taking a shaky breath I look around at the worried faces.

"Kristina is at the hospital... we need to go?!" The words made bile rise up in my throat. "What happened?!" Alexis shrieks at me. Everyone is staring at me, but I focus my attention on to her.

"Julian found her unconcious...in the harbor." I say as calmly as possible trying not to cry. There are no more questions asked just silent fear as we all make our way to the hospital.


End file.
